


The Best Place to Start

by Broken_Anchor



Series: Hermione's Speech [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 19:45:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2080839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Anchor/pseuds/Broken_Anchor





	The Best Place to Start

Harry opened his mouth to speak, but Draco cut him off.

“I already know why you’re here, Potter. So just forget about lying to me.”

Harry’s mouth opened wider. Draco knew?

Pale grey eyes slid into slits. “You’ve been stalking me for weeks. And now at the New Minister’s speech…”

Harry desperately wanted to argue he wasn’t stalking. However when the only argument he could think of was that he had only been trying to talk, he stared at the floor

Draco shook his head. “Anyone who wasn’t blind or stupid could see it. I can clearly tell you’re both.”


End file.
